SasuHina Dark Fairytale
by Hananako
Summary: Cinderella adalah seorang pembohong. Rapunzel adalah seorang yang lugu dan naif.
1. Cinderella

**Cinderella**

.

.

Hinata bukanlah seorang yang baik hati, penyabar, dan lugu seperti yang dipikirkan oleh ibu tiri serta kedua saudari tirinya.

Ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya tertawa girang ketika melihat penderitaan yang dialami Hinata. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang kotor dan letih harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa diam meski diperlakukan semena-mena. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Hinata harus terbungkuk-bungkuk mengepel lantai. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang susah payah memasak di dapur demi membuatkan mereka makanan.

Tidakkah mereka tahu….

Hinata tidak sebaik yang mereka kira.

Hinata diam bukan karena takut.

Hinata diam karena menunggu.

Menunggu ajal ibu dan saudari tirinya yang semakin dekat dari hari ke hari.

Mereka tidak pernah mengira jika makanan yang mereka santap tiap hari telah dibubuhi racun.

Mereka tidak sadar jika racun tersebut perlahan-lahan menyebar di tubuh mereka…

Mereka hanya tertawa dan tertawa… tidak menyadari jika Hinata diam-diam menertawakan mereka.

.

Hinata adalah seorang pembohong.

Dia bercerita jika kehadirannya di pesta dansa karena dibantu oleh ibu peri yang baik hati.

Itu adalah salah.

Ia bisa hadir ke pesta dansa karena dibantu oleh seorang penyihir yang menawarkan bantuannya pada Hinata dengan imbalan tiga kantung koin emas. Pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil mencuri tiga kantung koin emas yang disimpan oleh ibu tirinya.

Tidak ada ayunan tongkat sihir… sebagai gantinya adalah si penyihir membaca mantera.

Dengan satu jentikan jari, Hinata yang kumal dan compang-camping berubah menjadi menawan dan mempesona bagaikan seorang ratu.

Dan mantera itu hanya akan bertahan hingga tengah malam…

.

Hinata adalah seorang pembohong.

Hinata mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sang pangeran.

Itu adalah salah.

Ia langsung mengenali sang pangeran ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata serta rambut berwarna hitam berdiri tegap dengan pakaian mewahnya.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu identitas sang pangeran ketika telah melirik simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang menghiasi baju pemuda yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

Hinata lalu tersenyum. Berusaha memikat sang pangeran dengan kecantikan serta ekspresi naif yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sang pangeran yang telah terpikat lalu meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti ketika sang pangeran dengan tatapan penuh hasrat mendekatkan tubuh mereka sehingga tidak tersisa jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Hinata masih mempertahankan ekspresi lugu dan naif di wajahnya ketika sang pangeran berbisik dan mengajaknya menjauh dari pesta dansa ini.

.

Hinata adalah seorang pembohong.

Dia mengatakan pada semua orang jika ia berdansa dengan sang pangeran hingga tengah malam.

Itu adalah salah.

Semua orang tidak tahu jika yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercinta bersama sang pangeran.

Ketika sang pangeran menggandengnya ke kamar, ia tidak menolak.

Ketika sang pangeran menciumnya, ia tidak menolak.

Ketika sang pangeran menggerayangi tubuhnya, ia tidak menolak.

Ketika sang pangeran menyetubuhinya, ia tidak menolak.

Ia justru memeluk erat pundak sang pangeran sambil berdesah dengan penuh hasrat serta gairah.

Ia membiarkan sang pangeran menikmati tubuhnya.

Ia membiarkan sang pangeran menjamah tubuhnya dengan liar.

Ia membiarkan itu karena ia tahu sang pangeran saat ini benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

Sang pangeran telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Dan ketika jam tanda tengah malam mulai berdentang…

Hinata pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan sang pangeran. Ia berlari dengan rambut yang berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gaunnya yang kusut dan koyak ataupun jejak-jejak percintaan yang ditinggalkan sang pangeran di tubuhnya.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari meski sang pangeran kini mengejarnya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata kehilangan sepatu kacanya.

Dan ia juga kehilangan keperawanannya.

Sang pangeran hanya mampu menatap sepatu kaca itu dengan sendu.

Begitu pula dengan noda darah yang menghiasi selimut serta ranjangnya.

Dan saat itu pula sang pangeran bersumpah. Ia akan menemukan wanita itu dengan cara apapun karena wanita tersebut telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

.

Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum ketika mendengar kabar jika sang pangeran berusaha mencari wanita misterius yang berdansa dengannya dan akan menjadikan wanita tersebut sebagai istrinya

Seluruh perempuan di kerajaan tersebut menjadi gempar, begitu pula dengan kedua saudari tiri Hinata. Mereka semua berharap agar pangeran mau memilihnya.

Satu per satu perempuan mencoba sepatu kaca itu, akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang sesuai.

Pada akhirnya tiba giliran Hinata.

Semua orang terkesiap ketika menyaksikan sepatu kaca tersebut bisa sesuai di kaki Hinata.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati ketika menyaksikan ekspresi horror yang menghiasi wajah ibu tiri serta kedua saudari tirinya.

.

Hinata adalah seorang pembohong.

Ia memohon pada sang pangeran untuk mengampuni ibu tiri serta kedua saudari tirinya meski mereka memperlakukan Hinata dengan semena-mena. Ia berbohong dengan mengatakan ia memaafkan kesalahan mereka. Dengan air matanya, ia berhasil menggagalkan upaya eksekusi yang hendak dilakukan sang pangeran pada ibu serta saudari tirinya.

Dan semua orang luluh dengan kata-kata manis yang diucapkan Hinata. Mereka semua menganggap Hinata adalah seorang yang baik hati dan pemaaf. Pada akhirnya nyawa ketiga orang itu diampuni, meski begitu mereka bertiga harus diusir dari ibu kota kerajaan.

Semua orang mengatakan ibu tiri serta kedua saudari tiri itu sangat beruntung karena nyawa mereka berhasil selamat.

Tidakkah mereka tahu? Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar tulus memohon ampun. Hinata melakukan itu karena dia tahu umur ibu tiri serta saudari tirinya tidak akan lama lagi. Beberapa minggu lagi racun itu akan menyebar di tubuh mereka secara sempurna, membuat jantung mereka berhenti secara mendadak.

Mereka bertiga akan mati dengan menyedihkan sedangkan Hinata akan hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran…

Bukankah itu adalah akhir yang bahagia?

.

.

**Cinderella yang jahat… awalnya saya ingin membuat beauty and the beast versi dark tapi malah menulis Cinderella.**

**Haruskah saya menulis kisah fairytale lain semacam ini?**

**Jika iya, apa yang perlu saya buat? Ada saran?**


	2. Rapunzel

**Rapunzel**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kecil Hinata terperangkap dalam menara ini.

Terperangkap tanpa bisa keluar.

Ia hanya memandang dunia luar melalui sebuah jendela kecil.

Tsunade, ibunya, tidak pernah mengijinkannya keluar.

"Dunia luar itu sangat menakutkan. Tetaplah tinggal di menara ini." Itu yang selalu dia katakan. "Dunia luar itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hati jahat. Mereka akan memanfaatkan rambutmu yang istimewa ini demi keegoisan mereka sendiri."

Dan Hinata selalu mematuhi perkataan ibunya.

.

.

Namun pada suatu hari Hinata melanggar perkataan ibunya.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang menerobos menaranya. Nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah pemuda yang unik dan menarik.

Pada akhirnya berkat Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari menaranya dan pergi menjelajahi dunia luar. Rambut hitamnya yang luar biasa panjang ia biarkan tergerai bebas.

Meski ia merasa bahagia dengan kebebasannya ini, suara ibunya menggema di benaknya. _"Dunia luar itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hati jahat. Mereka akan memanfaatkan rambutmu yang istimewa ini demi keegoisan mereka sendiri."_

Hinata berusaha mengabaikannya. Tidak semua orang memiliki hati yang jahat. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda ini tidak jahat, Sasuke sangat baik padanya. Sasuke menunjukkan banyak hal menakjubkan dan mengagumkan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

.

.

"Hinata, pulanglah bersama ibu. Mari kita kembali ke menara." Tsunade berusaha membujuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang! Aku tidak ingin terkurung dalam menara itu. Aku ingin bebas!"

"Dunia luar itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hati jahat! Kau tidak akan mampu bertahan."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar, ibu. Dunia luar tidak seburuk yang ibu gambarkan padaku. Tidak semua orang memiliki hati yang jahat."

"Hinata! Ibu melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu! Ibu melakukan ini karena ingin menjagamu agar tetap aman. Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku?!"

Tsunade berusaha membujuk dan membujuk, akan tetapi Hinata masih keras kepala.

Pada akhirnya Tsunade menyerah. "Jika kau tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataanku maka terserah padamu. Jika ada hal buruk menimpamu maka jangan pernah menyalahkanku."

.

.

Seharusnya Hinata mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

Seharusnya Hinata pulang bersama ibunya ke menara dan bukannya terus mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha.

Ibunya benar… dunia luar itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hati jahat. Mereka memanfaatkan rambutnya yang istimewa ini demi keegoisan mereka sendiri.

Hinata yang lugu dan naif telah ditipu oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang baik.

Sasuke Uchiha telah mengetahui kekuatan rambutnya sejak lama dan ingin menguasainya.

Sasuke menipunya. Sasuke berpura-pura baik padanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Hinata.

Dan ketika Hinata benar-benar mempercayainya… Sasuke justru menunjukkan sikap aslinya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang jahat.

Ia menyekap dan mengurung Hinata setelah berhasil menggiring Hinata ke tempat persembunyiannya. Ia melakukan itu semua agar bisa memanfaatkan rambut Hinata dengan sesuka hatinya.

Hinata tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia dikurung dalam ruangan gelap. Tangan dan kakinya diikat. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas dan memenuhi lantai.

Ia tidak berdaya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata teringat pada sosok ibunya dan menaranya dulu. Meskipun dulu Hinata hidup terkekang, namun setidaknya ia bahagia. Ibunya sangat baik… dia selalu menyisiri rambut panjangnya dan memberikannya perhatian yang tulus.

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia disekap disini. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Hinata hanya mampu melemparkan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian saat melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu benar-benar berhati es. Tidak peduli bagaimana Hinata memohon dan meratap, Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Ujung bibir Sasuke melengkung. "Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

_Tidak tidak TIDAK!_

"Dia benar-benar mengganggu. Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini. Pada akhirnya aku harus memenggal kepalanya."

"Ibu…" Hinata menangis pilu sambil menatap kepala Tsunade yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ibunya yang baik dan menyayanginya telah dihabisi dengan kejam karena ingin menolongnya keluar dari tempat ini.

_Semua ini adalah salah Hinata._

_Seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan ibunya._

.

.

**Terinspirasi oleh Rapunzel dari film Tangled.**

**Flynn Rider yang jahat :-D**


	3. Snow White

**Snow White**

**.**

**.**

"Wahai cermin di dinding… katakanlah… siapa wanita tercantik di kerajaan ini?"

"Wanita tercantik di kerajaan ini adalah anda, yang mulia Ratu."

Tsunade tersenyum puas.

.

.

Tapi suatu hari…

.

.

"Wahai cermin di dinding… katakanlah… siapa wanita tercantik di kerajaan ini?"

"Wanita tercantik di kerajaan ini adalah Tuan Puteri Hinata."

Senyuman Tsunade langsung menghilang.

.

.

_Rambut gelap seperti langit malam… kulit seputih salju… mata sebening mutiara… bibir bagaikan kelopak mawar…_

Tsunade membenci itu…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melenyapkan Hinata?

.

.

Hanya satu gigitan…

Hanya butuh satu gigitan di apel berwarna merah seperti darah untuk membuat Hinata tumbang.

Tsunade tersenyum lebar ketika menyaksikan gadis di hadapannya tumbang sedangkan apel yang telah digigit menggelinding di tanah.

.

.

Dan sang Puteri tertidur…

.

.

"Hanya ciuman cinta sejati yang bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu." Gumam Tsunade perlahan. "Cinta sejati huh…"

Tsunade lalu melangkah perlahan-lahan menghampiri sosok yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. "Kutukan itu tidak akan bisa hancur. Sang Puteri akan tertidur selamanya."

Sepatu dan ujung gaunnya kini terkena noda darah namun Tsunade mengabaikannya. Ia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Karena…"

Tawa Tsunade semakin keras saat menyaksikan sang Pangeran menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Sang pangeran tidak akan datang. Sang Pangeran telah mati di tanganku!"

.

.

_Pada akhirnya sang Puteri tertidur selamanya karena ciuman cinta sejati yang ia tunggu tidak akan datang hingga kapanpun juga…_

.

.

**Maaf jika terlalu singkat^^**


End file.
